KonoSetsu
by IWillBeBlackStar
Summary: Just fluff and pain into one from Setsuna's POV. Shoujo-ai. R


**KonoSetsu**

I woke up; feeling tired and my eyes wouldn't stay fully awake. I blinked, feeling the sun in my eyes. The feeling of sound, the beating of my heart echoed in the silence in my room. Nothing covered the walls; with the exception of dust. My desk had nothing but papers and my sword. It was all I needed for Mahora Junior High. All I needed to protect the one I secretly loved; Konoka Konoe. I blushed at the R Rated themes in my head. I slowly grabbed the comb; taking time to brush each strand of my short cut hair. I looked at my cracked mirror; reminding my self that I needed a new one. I sighed; inhaling and exhaling deeply. It was just going to be another day.

I breathed in again realizing that my stomach was urging me to eat something so I can actually get through the day. I hated the fact that this body required food and other nutrients I sighed yet again and took my time grabbing my hair tie then putting up my hair into a right sided ponytail.

I looked at my bare body; barely any chest but my skin was snow white. My eyes needed contacts and this body; it was imperfect to me. The way I walked; crossly; the time I took to get from one place to another. It was why I hated myself; the reason I hid myself from anybody. My parents hated me and that made me feel that I was worthless. The first people you know for life; they hate you. It hurt and it still does. Sometimes I woke up screaming and crying that my parents would come and kill me. Begin two breeds didn't help either.

I was plain, boring and gay. The worst combination in the society of today.

I fell to the floor on my knees; tears falling like the rain; drip by drip they went. The pain begin leaked out of me, I counted each tear running from my eyes down to my cheeks, forcing the bitter taste of salt in my mouth. I thought of the love I felt and each thought seemed to get close to stop the beating of my heart. It was I would want if I didn't have a person to protect with my life.

_Yes, that is what I am going to do. I…, _my thoughts struggled as the pain, tears, sobs, sniffles snuck into my mouth and escaped involuntarily. _I would live for Ojou-sama. I would live to protect her for her sake, nothing matters about me, _I wiped away the tears and placed my contacts into my eyes as they turned even redder than before.

I sat in my chair, waiting until dawn would break. I arched my back as I turned on my iPod to "Who Knew" by P!nk.

I muttered the lyrics; mostly keeping them to my self. I recalled the memories of me and her, playing with each other when we were younger. I made a vow to protect to protect her no matter what and that is what I am going to do.

I devoted my self to the sword and nothing else. Each day I wake up to practice an hour before anything would really start that day. I slice at a near perfect angle Everytime.

But that was it. **Near perfect. **

I wanted to get everything just right if I am going to fulfill my duty as guardian of the powerful Konoka Konoe. The last thing I wanted was to get her hurt. I don't know if I could make it alive if I protected her near perfectly. It was painful just thinking about it.

I was living for her, my first love and only love for life; Konoka Konoe.

I ran out of my door, picking up my sword and backpack and flew to the Junior High division Garden.

I stopped and looked all around me. The sun was cracking up between the mountains, shining like a candle lit after an hour, melting away and a gentle breeze flew through my hair and I felt it in me this was going to be a good day.

I changed the song on my iPod to "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne and slowly picked up the sword.

Its luster wasn't as bright as it should be due to the fact I didn't want to be in my own reflection looking at a fogged and cracked mirror.

I turned my attention to a falling tree; decaying in its presence. I swung the blade quick as I could and a leaf fell to two pieces, uneven.

_Dammit, I couldn't even get it halfway cut right._

I slugged out my short blade and aimed for the tree trunk and it fell, just as I wanted to be. I smiled at the job I had finished and then, I left, feeling that I was going to be okay. And I could be back to loving Kono-chan, not just Ojou-sama.


End file.
